diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Götterdämmerung/Termin 5
Ankunft in Donnermar Dahlia: So fassen wir nochmal zusammen: Wir reparieren deinen Schreiter. fahren nach Hause, untersuchen die Flüssigkeiten und doof werden ist verboten- Mexa: Ich glaub, wir packen den Schreiter lieber auf einen Wagen und nehmen die Ziege mit. Dahlia: Das wirft aber zwei Fragen auf. Dahlia: Erstens: Woher nehmen wir einen Wagen, zweitens: ist die Ziege ledig? Dahlia waves at Fioní. Mexa: Da wo's die Ziege gab, gab's auch Wagen. Und ... öh, ja das weiß ich jetzt nicht. Aber da können wir ja nachfragen. Fioní klettert rauf Mexa: Huch, eine Fioni. Fioni: Hier steckt ihr also Dahlia: Ich mein, wenn die Ziege hier voll den geilen Bock hat, dann können wir die ja nicht mitnehmen, da wird die doch unglücklich- Mexa: Dann nehmen wir den eben auch mit. Fioni: Was soll mitgenommen werden ? Dahlia: Aber...was sollen wir mit denen in Eisenschmiede? Dahlia: Mexas Ziege und ihr möglicherweise vorhandener potenter Bock. Fioni: Naja wenn die sich paaren, kann Mexa ne Ziegenzucht aufmachen Dahlia: Das wär lustig, untem im Kellergarten, Eisenschmieder Höhlenziegen. Mexa: Was hast Du gegen Ziegen? In Dun Morogh gibt's tausend Widder. Oder mehr. Da passt die Ziege doch total dazu. Dahlia: Ziegen und Widder sind schon unterschiedliche Tiere. Mexa: Und mit Käthe hab ich ja jetzt das gleiche Problem. Die kann ja auch nicht im Kellergarten wohnen. Dacht ich. Dahlia: Wie bist du eigentlich an die gekommen? Mexa: An wen, Käthe? Dahlia: Jupps Mexa: Die hab ich gerettet. Die wollte einer schlachten. Fioni: Sicher ? Dahlia: Sicher was? Mexa: Ganz sicher. Der hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie gerupft und ausgenommen haben will. Fioni: Ziegen werden doch nicht gerupft Dahlia: Wir reden doch von Käthe Mexa: Nicht die Ziege, Käthe. Fioni: Achso Mexa: Die Ziege hab ich hier ausgeliehen weil mein Schreiter zusammengebrochen ist. Dahlia: Kannst du Schreiter zusammen schrauben Fi? Fioni: Seh ich so aus ? Dahlia: ... oder nach Hause zaubern? Fioni: Ich kann keine Teleportationszauber Mexa: Also, ich hab wirklich nichts gegen die Ziege *murmelt sie* Dahlia: Was kannst du eigentlich so zaubern? Und ich hab auch nix gegen die Ziege. Fioni: Nichts was hilft Dahlia: Naja nichts was jetzt hilft, aber vielleicht ein andermal, da wäre ja gut zu wissen was. Fioni: Wenn uns wer angreift, da könnte ich helfen.. Mexa: Sie kann manchmal in komischen Sprachen sprechen, die keiner versteht. Dahlia: Das ist verwirrend...sicher auch für Angreifer. Fioni: Das war einmal Mexa... Mexa: Was war das überhaupt? Fioni: Unwichtig, wichtig ist nur, das es nicht mehr vorkommt Dahlia: Hmm...wer hat nun eigentlich dieses Fass und dieses andere Flüssigkeit? Mexa: Hm, na gut. Das war jedenfalls ziemlich gruselig. Mexa: Und ... keine Ahnung. Trixie. Hoff ich. Dahlia: Ich weiß noch nicht so ganz wie uns das weiterbringt. Trixie nickt nur, nach dem Fass tastend. Niffin kommt in sichtweite geritten... schaut man am Schreiter hoch und sieht den Gnom erkennt man schnell, dass da etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Der Gnom ist bleich und noch verspannter als sonst. Er riecht auch ein wenig komisch und wenn man nah genug heran Niffin kommt mag man das weg gewaschene Erbrochene erahnen. Hin und wieder mag man ein leichtes Zucken sehen, als würde da ein Schmerz plötzlich greifen, aber sonst sitzt er aufrecht, wenn auch nicht übermäßig sicher, im Sattel. Dahlia: Hey ihr zwei. Mexa: Oh, huhu. Mexa winkt den beiden zu. Mexa waves. Fioni: *dreht ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten* Hallo Dahlia erhebt sich und tritt näher, auf das Mäuerchen. Niffin: Guten Nachmittag. *nickt etwas und betrachtet dann das Schreiterwrack* Schön, dass ihr euch alle gefunden habrt. *kommt es etwas kratzig* Trixie hingegen scheint nicht blasser als sonst, immer wieder besorgt gen Niffin blickend, ein Fass auf ihrem Schreiter verschnürt, das Mexa und Fioni nur all zu bekannt sein dürfte. Mexa: Wir hätten Euch schon wieder abgeholt. Niffin: Alles in Ordnung? Niemand verletzt? *ja, klingt nicht übermäßig stark die Stimme* Niffin: Abgeholt? Habt ihr schon etwas hier gefunden? Dahlia: Weiß nicht, du siehst scheiße aus. Was hast du gemacht? Trixie: Gut, dass wir euch hier angetroffen haben. Wir.. wir hatten einen Zwischenfall. *mit erneutem Seitenblick gen Niffin* Niffin: Ein erfolgreicher Gifttest. Nick war es schonmal sicher nicht. Mexa: Nö, ich hab Dahlia gefunden und aufgehalten. Weiter war'n wir noch nicht. Fioni: *blickt auf das Fass und dann zu Niffin* Soll ich raten ? Trixie deaktiviert ihren ratternden Schreiter und steigt herunter. Mexa: Mit anderen Worten, Du hast Dich besoffen? Dahlia: na los runter da Niffin, ich will dich untersuchen.Wir brauchen dich hier in Bestform Trixie: "Erfolgreich".. *murmelt sie finster* Niffin: Ich habe einen Tropfen getestet, nachdem klar war, dass es Tieren nichts ausmachte. Aber es wäre Geheimdiensten ja zu zu trauen Gifte zu kennen, die wirklich nur Gnome treffen... *lässt den Schreiter in die Knie gehen* Dahlia: Und du musstest davon kotzen? Mexa: Was für einen Tropfen hast Du getestet? Von dem Zeug, das Getränke grün macht? Oder vom Himbeerschnaps? Trixie: Komm, Niff. Ich.. *verstummt und steht bereit den Gnom zu stützen* Niffin: *genervt, aber mit der schwächeren Stimme nciht all zu beeindruckend* Ja, erfolgreich. Wir wissen, dass es der Schnaps war und nicht eine der dutzenden potentiell giftigen Tinkturen von Nick. Wir wissen, dass es kein unfall war. Dahlia: Das ist gut, dann versucht ihr anderen drei doch mal die Herkunft des Fassens herauszufinden und ich mach Niffin wieder heile. Niffin: *räuspert sich* Also ja, vom Schnaps, Freundin Mexa. *klettert etwas wackelig vom Schreiter, nimmt die Hilfe aber erstmal nicht an, sich vorsichtig bewegend* Mexa: Hm. Dass man davon kotzen muss, heißt ja aber auch noch lange nicht, dass man davon stirbt. Aber egal. Die Zwerge haben gesagt, der Händler wär aus Donnermar. Dann gehen wir den jetzt am besten gleich mal suchen. Trixie: Seid froh, dass ihr nicht dort gewesen seid. Niffin hätte unseren geeinten Verdruss über sein spontan Experiment vielleicht nicht überlebt.. nicht eher als das Gift. *meint sie bitter* Niffin: Ja, wir suchen den Händler. Und den Gnom, der vielleicht nach ihm gefragt hat. Mexa: Ein Gnom hat nach ihm gefragt? Niffin: Wenn jemand den Fall untersucht hat, von unseren gnomischen Freunden, hat der die selbe Spur gefunden wie wir, Niffin: Und warum nicht den Professionellen nach, statt selber raten? Trixie: Die Aufschrift an dem Fass.. ist übrigens Goblinisch. *fügt sie noch an* Dahlia: Du setzt dich erstmal hier an die Wand Fioni: Goblin ? Niffin: "Big'Wixx Obstgeist" Dahlia: Goblinisch....der Wind trug die Asche nach Osten, liegt im Osten nicht ein Goblinhafen? Trixie: Obstgeist. Von einem gewissen Big Wixx, genau. *nickt* Entgiftung Niffin schnallt den Speer ab, legt ihn neben sich und setzt sich tatsächlich gehorsam hin. Dahlia: Ruhig atmen und Klappe halten. Mexa: Goblins haben Liix umgebracht? Moah, und ich sag doch, die Katze ist noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Spiel. Trixie schielt gen des Schreiters und scheint sich zu vergewissern, dass das Fass noch dort ist. Dahlia schließt die Augen und streckt die Hand in seine Richtung aus, grünlicher Schimmer breitet sich wieder um ihn wabernd aus. Niffin: *scharf* Wir kennen die Situation nicht, keine voreiligen Schlüsse! *verkrampft sich etwas und räuspert sich mehfrach* Trixie bleibt still und beobachtet Dahlias Heilkunst aufmerksam. Mexa: Na, aber ich könnte drauf wetten, dass die Katze Liix nicht sterben lassen würde. Bloß weil sie seit wir daheim sind nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist, heißt das noch laaaange nicht, dass sie mit Liix fertig ist. Wahrscheinlich hocken die jetzt auf Mexa: irgendeiner Wolke und puzzlen oder so was. Fioni: Richtig, und trinken Tee zusammen Mexa: Mit der Katze? Glaub ich nicht. Niffin: ...die Katze.... Das... die hatte ich garnicht... *atmet tief durch, vielleicht ein Versuch mal braver Patient zu sein* Mexa: Na doch, ich schon. Die ganze Zeit. Aber von der will ja keiner was hören. Trixie schaut schon die ganze Zeit immer so komisch, wenn ich was sag. Trixie: Nun hört auf damit.. *gen Mexa und Fioni* Nick, Tina und Liix sind vermutlich tatsächlich diesem Gift.. sie sind gestorben. Und Niffin schien ihnen fast zu folgen. Mexa zeigt auf Trixie. "Da, genau das mein ich." Niffin: Ich habe einen Tropfen enommen. Und das Zeug war sehr verdünnt. Es ist schon irritierend, wie giftig das sein muss dafür.. Niffin: Man stelle sich vor, der Inhalt des Fasses in einem Brunnen von Eisenschmiede.. Trixie verschränkgt die Arme und schweigt. Niffin: Das Zeug muss an Mekkadrill. Wenn es so wirksam gibt, ist es eine wichtige Forschungsaufgabe alle Gnome davor zu schützen. Mexa: Und wenn einer alle glauben lassen kann, dass die Gnome tot sind, dann die Katze. *beharrt sie und verschränkt abermals die Arme - und das ziemlich energisch.* Fioni: Wenn wir in Eisenschmeide sind, besuchen wir ein Gruppentherapeuten und habem uns danach wieder alle lieb *seufzt* mal im ernst, das war ein gezielter anschlag...und wir soltlen *legt ihren Kopf schief* diesen Big Wixx mal ein besuch abstatten...oder wir Fioni: flößen ihm das zeuigs selbst ein Niffin: Falls es an Goblins wirkt. An Hühnern wirkt es schonmal nicht. Trixie: Der Name klingt schon nach Goblin, wenn die Schrift das nicht verraten hätte. *zieht eine finstere Miene* Fioni: Probieren geht über studieren Mexa: Ihr habt das Zeug an Hühnern getestet? *sieht erschüttert zu Niffin und dann zu Trixie hinunter* Dahlia zieht die Brauen zusammen und konzentriert sich mehr, Niffin dürfte spüren wie sein Magen rumort uh oh, Runde 2? Trixie bedenkt Fioni mit einem ungehaltenen Blick und antwortet auch nicht auf Mexas Frage. Sie schweigt erneut. Mexa: Na, ein Glück, dass Käthe und ich nicht da waren. *erneut verschränkt sie die Arme, und das nicht weniger energisch, dafür nun noch dazu schwer schmollend.* Niffin: Mexa, das.. *stockt und hält eine Hand an den Bauch* Nicht scho.. *die Hand wandert höher und dann doch aus dem Weg, als Niffin versucht sich wenigstens zur Seite zu Beugen, bevor er den inhalt seines Magens und wie es sich anfühlt fielleicht auch Niffin: aller Darmbereiche noch dazu durch den Mund ausgibt* Fioni: Ekelhaft Mexa verzieht angewidert die Mundwinkel. "Wäh." Dahlia senkt die Hand langsam und blickt erschöpft drein. Dahlia: Alles raus was nicht rein gehört. Fioni: Aber selbst schuld, wenn man es an sich selbst testet. Kannst froh sein noch zu Leben mein Freund *seufzt* Nur unsinn im Kopf, du hätets eine Probe zum Alchemisten schicken sollen Mexa: Dass da überhaupt noch was drin ist ... *murmelt sie unerfreut* Niffin beleibt auf den Knien kriegend, die Hände neben seinem erbrochenem und atmet ebenfalls schwer. So sieht ein glücklicher GNom aus. Trixie: Damit zumindest habt ihr recht. *verdrießlich gen Mexa und Fioni* Dahlia: Äh ja... hättest du mehr davon getrunken wärst du mit Sicherheit tot... oder schlimmeres. Niffin: *sehr gepresst, nicht +übermäßig glücklich* Danke... *spruckt auf den Boden* Ich bin am Brunnen. Ihr.. *spuckt erneut* macht irgendwas hilfreicheres als hypothetische Szenarien zu diskutieren,. Mexa: Also, wenn's drum ging, dass Du rausfinden wolltest wie Silly sich gefühlt hat, das hat wohl funktioniert. Dahlia: Genau und wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist schau dir mal Mexas Schreiter an. Derweil gehen wir den Fasshändler finden. Niffin greift zur Mauer und richtet sich langsam auf, wobei es schon so aussieht als würde er da die Stütze der Mauer brauchen. Trixie: Mexa! *scharf* Fioni: Wo sie recht hat Trixie: Was soll das? *senkt die Stimme, wenig erfreut* Musst du da auch noch nachsetzen? Dahlia: Genug geplaudert... gehen wir einen Fasshändler finden. Mexa: Den Schreiter können wir auch zu Hause reparieren. Und fauch nicht gleich rum, Trixie. Er hätte auch einfach warten können bis Dahlia das Zeug untersucht hat. Was macht er auch so einen Mist? Langsam ist er schlimmer als Zinni. Niffin: *schaut sich kurz um, ob er eion zwergisches Publikum hat, so mitten am Tag laut kotzend am Dorfplatz* Fioni: Schlimmer als meine Schwester ? *betrachtet Niffin* Nein...davon ist er noch weit weg Mexa: Na, seit er sich mit Zwergen prügelt, trau ich ihm alles zu. Trixie: Hätte er und sollte er. *nickt ungehalten* Aber lass Silly aus dem Spiel. Was meinst du wie ihre letzten Momente gewesen sein müssen, wenn sie dem Gift erlegen ist, so wie es doch scheint? *bitterlich* Niffin schüttelt den Kopf und geht langsamenS chrittes zum Brunnen. Liixy | Die meistsen Zwerge stören sich wohl wenig daran, was die Gnome da anrichten. Sich übergebende Zwerge und wohl auch Gnome sind hier wohl nichts all zu unbekanntes. Dahlia: Na los jetzt, kommt Fioni: So Mädels, jetzt kriegt euch wieder ein, unser Niffin torkelt nämlich gerade los Mexa: Ich schimpf nicht über Silly sondern über Niffin. Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Schnapshandel Liixy sets Dahlia: Tach Dahlia waves at Tarm Deepgale. Fioni: Hallo Meister ZWerg Liixy |Tarm Deepgale: *schaut zu Dahlia* Tach. Dahlia: Alles klar bei dir? Na fein, du ich hab da mal ne Frage, mein Freund da drüben, ja der der auf den Weg gekotzt hat, also der hat gestern ein zuviel gesoffen und bekanntlich hilfts ja mit dem anzufangen womit man am Abend aufgehört hat. Nur ist sein Dahlia: Fass da leider leer. Er hats ber hier gekauft, ne Ahnung wo man hier Schnapsfässchen kaufen kann? Liixy | Tarm Deepgale: Schnapsfässchen? *brummt und schaut in Richtung Niffin und herum stehende Schreiter* Was'n fürn Schnaps? Dahlia: Was war das nochmal für Schnaps? Fioni: Himbeerschnaps Mexa: Himbeerschnaps. Dahlia: Himbeerschnaps, genau, klingt eklig und schmeckt sicher auch so Liixy | Tarm Deepgale: Bah ... süßes Zeug. *spuckt aus* Sowas bekommt'r hier nich. Da müsst'r zu'n Langen nach Hochstade ... oder vielleicht habt'r Glück und Gaffin hat sowas, aber der's unterwegs. Fioni: Gaffin ? Dahlia: Gaffin ist der Schnapshändler hier? Fioni: Und wohin ist er unterwegs ? Mexa: Also, der Zwerg, der uns den Schnaps gegeben hat, hat gesagt, der wär von einem Händler aus Donnermar. Liixy | Tarm Deepgale: *verzieht das Gesicht* Er is'n Taugenichts, der all's möglich an Zeugs kauft und durch'e Gegend karrt um's hier und da los zu werd'n. Fioni: Und wo bekomtm er dieses zeugs her ? Dahlia: Und wohin ist er unterwegs? Kommt er bald wiederß Mexa: Ja, den müssen wir finden. Vielleicht hat er ja noch was. Liixy | Tarm Deepgale: Er kauft's überall und verkauft's auch überall. Fragt ma Winni, die müsst wissen wo'r sich die nächsten Woch'n rumtreibt. Dahlia: Wo find ich denn Winni? Mexa: Ist das ein oder eine Winni? Liixy | Tarm Deepgale: Einifred Frühwind. *schüttelt den Kopf* Ihr seid nich von hier, aye? Müsst'r suchen. WIrd sich irgendwo im Dorf rumtreiben. Hat was mit Gaffinn am laufen, hab'sch gehört. Dahlia: So genau wollt ichs nun nicht wissen, aber danke Mexa: Äh, nein. Ich auch nicht *murmelt sie leise und senkt verlegen den Blick.* Fioni: Wird wohl Zwergennachwuchs geben hier *schmunzelt* Liixy | Tarm Deepgale nickt bloß und wartet ab ob da noch was kommt, oder die Gnome losgehen Winni zu suchen. Dahlia: Ob die auch so haarin sind? Naja danke erstmal, wir gehen dann mal sucen Mexa: Mhm, Danke. Dahlia: Ist hier ne Winni? *in die Schmiede rufend* Mexa nimmt Käthe auf und klemmt sie sich unter den Arm. Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: Und wenn hier eine Wäre? *hebt den schweren Schmiedehammer vom Amboss hoch und schaut zu den Gnomen* Trixie straft Niffin offensichtlich mit weiterem Schweigen. Mexa: Huhu. Ich bin Mexa, und das sind Dahlia und Fioni. Dahlia: *tritt näher* Halli Tach auch, ich such den mit dem du doof werden willst, Gaffin Fioni: Grüße Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: *schaut Dahlia verdutzt an* Was's los? Mexa: Ich glaub, sie will gar nicht mehr, Dahlia. Dahlia: verstehe temporäre emotionale Verwirrung, kommt vor.....aaaalso wir suchen Gaffin.... ne Ahnung wo wir den finden? Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: Gaffin? *grimmig* Was wollt'r'n von dem dreckigen Sack? Fioni: Schnaps Mexa: Da, sag ich doch. Sie will nicht mehr. Mexa wendet sich dann Winifred zu. "Wenn Du willst, können wir ihn aber auch verprügeln. Wir haben den Bardenschlächter von Kirthafen dabei." Dahlia: Das ist schon mal die richtige Einstellung. Wir wollen ihn zu seinen Geschäftspartnern befragen. Und äh ja....der Bardenschlächter kotzt da gerade am Brunnen Fioni: Er ist wohl bald Legendär Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: *schwingt bedrohlich den Hammer* Ihr könnt'm sagen'r soll mir bloß nicht nochmal unter die Augen komm'n ... Bardenwas von wo? *schaut zu Mexa, dann zu Fioni* Wenn'r wissen wollt wo'r sein Zeug herhat, fragt'r am besten Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: Sloan drüben. *nickt unbestimmt nach links* Dahlia: In dem Haus da? Mexa: Na, den Bardenschlächter von Kirthafen. Sag bloß, das wisst Ihr hier noch gar nicht? Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: Einma über'n Platz, da wo'e Zwerge mit'n Kisten und Fässern rein uns raus gehn. Fioni: Ein Gnom hat ein Zwerg verprügelt, regelrecht auseinandergenommen hat er ihn.. *nickt ernst* Dahlia: Ah verstehe, danke. Und immer dran denken: Du bist zu gut für ihn. Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: *schüttelt auf Mexa hin den Kopf* Was soll'n 'n Bardenschlächter sein? 'n schlechter Barde? Davon haben wir selber g'nug. Mexa: Genau. *nickend bestätigt sie Dahlias Worte* Und wie gesagt, wir verprügeln ihn gern für Dich. Liixy | Winifred Earlywind: Viel Erfolg. *lacht schief und winkt mit dem Hammer* Dahlia waves at Tarm Deepgale. Mexa: Und nö, unser Niffin hat den Barden von Kirthafen umgehauen. War ne ganz große Sache da oben und gab ein riesen Fest. Dahlia: Wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen? Mexa: Öh, nö. Aber wieso hast Du's denn so eilig? Niffin ist doch sowieso noch nicht fertig. *trotzdem macht sie sich mit der gackernden Käthe unterm Arm auf den Weg.* Dahlia: Zwerge vermöbeln sich nicht von all....doch schon...vergiss was ich gesagt hab Zeitgleich, Niffin und Trixie sprechen sich aus Trixie: *atmet langsam aus und scheint sich zu sammeln* Wer bleibt bei den Schreitern? Trixie: Niffin alleine? Trixie eyes Mexa up and down. Mexa: Wieso, was ist mit den Schreitern? Die klaut doch hier keiner. Trixie: DAS Fass ist auf meinem. Das wollen wir nicht an trinkfreudige Einheimische verlieren. Niffin hält sich am Brunnenrand fest, bnimmt einen einmer und füllt ihn mit Wasser. Sobald er wieder hoch gezogen ist... kippt er den Inhalt erstmal über seinen Kopf. Mexa: Dann nimm den Schreiter doch einfach mit. Ich hab nicht vor hier bei Niffins Kotze zu warten. Das Zeug stinkt grässlich. Niffin legt dann den Umhang und einzelteile der Kleidung ab, und beginnt sich ohne große furcht davor nass zu werden etwas zu reinigen. Trixie: Ich bleibe einfach hier. *meint sie leise, entschlossen* Ruft andernfalls. Mexa rollt ungesehen mit den Augen und stiefelt zu den anderen hinüber. Trixie setzt sich auf ihren Schreiter, eine Hand auf dem Fass und wartet, die Lippen streng aufeinander gepresst. Niffin spühlt wiederholt mit dem Wasser aus und spuckt es irgendwo in wachsendes Grünzeug. Niffin füllt einen Eimer und nimmt ihn zu seinen Sauren Hinterlassenschaften mit. Dann versucht er das Ganze mit Hilfe des Wassers dazu zu bringen ab zu fließen, wobei der Aufbau des Horfes hoffentlich irgendwie hilft. Niffin: *betrachtet Trixie* Du willst bei den Schreitern bleiben? Trixie nickt stumm, blickt aber nicht gen Niffin. Niffin verpackt die abgelegte Kleidung... und betrachtet dann Mexas kleinen Unfall. Trixie blickt den Mitgnomen nach, bleibt jedoch an ihrem Platz. Niffin: Freundin Trixie, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme mit etwas scharfer kritik klar. Niffin: Ich werde das entsprechend nciht ausweiten. Niffin versucht dann wohl die nächste Zeit den schreiter wieder zu beleben ider wenigstens den Fehler zu identifizieren. Sein Wekzeugt wird für größere Reperaturen eher schlecht geeignet sein und er bewegt sich nicht mit der gewohnten Geschwindigkeit und Niffin sicherheit. Niffin: Wenn du das hören willst: Freundin Mexa hat natürlich Recht. Ich hätte warten sollen ob Dahlia kommt. Ich hatte ihre Fähigkeiten garnicht mehr bedacht. Trixie hockt auf ihrem eingeklappten Schreiter, den Kopf auf den umschlungenen Knien abgestützt und bemühnt sich nicht auf die Gräusche des werkelnden Niffin zu reagieren. Niffin: *merklich frustrierter* Gut, ich spare es mir einfach mal die Bedeutung des Anschweigens zu interpretieren, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, wirst du es tun, wenn nicht, ist es nicht meine Aufgabe. Trixie: *schweigt noch einen Moment, dan scheint sie nicht an sich halten zu können und erwiedert nicht all zu laut aber anklagend* Hättest Du, Niffin. Du hättest an Dahlia denken können. Niffin kneels down. Trixie: Oder an mich. Glaubst du, ich habe zum Spaß an dem Schnaps experimentiert? *vorwurfsvoll* Trixie: Aber du denkst nur an Silly oder an dich. Was auch immer dich dazu getrieben hat das Zeug zu kosten. Trixie: Hat dir das zu lange gedauert mit den Destillationskolben? Trixie: *bitter* Trixie: Habe ich die falschen Sachen getestet? Trixie: All die nutzlosen Pulver und.. *murmelt bitterlich* Niffin: Nein, sicher nciht aus Spaß. Eher, weil du das Risiko abgewogen hattest und es für eine dumme Idee hiltest es an Gnomen zu testen. Eindeutige Ergebnisse im Labor waren unwahrscheinlich und... hätten uns nur dazu bringen können keine Spur mehr zu Niffin: haben. Der Schnaps... ist eine Spur. Trixie: Eine Spur.. *nickt frustiert* ..du hättest sterben können, Niffin! Trixie: Was hätte ich dann gemacht? Hätte ich ein Gegengift gefunden? Ha! *speiht sie schmerzlich* Niffin: *atmet tief durch und wendet sich um* Ja, das... tut mir Leid. Ich... *er zögert einen Moment* Trixie: Ich habe ja so nichtmal irgendwas herausfinden können.. *gibt sie leise zu* Niffin: *nach einer weiteren pause, die Stimme klingt vor allem müde* Ich... hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Tropfen genug sein könnte echten Schaden anzurichten. Das war... eine weitere Dummheit. Ich... sollte offenbar keine Entscheidungen treffen gerade. Ich Niffin: bin nicht gut mit Machtlosigkeit. Oder warten. *zögert einen Moment* Wobei ich gestehe, wirklich bedauern tue ich gerade nur das nicht abgesprochen zu haben. Du... hattest jedes Recht das zu erfahren, egal wie spontan das war. Trixie: *schweigt erneut und start irgendwo fort von Schreitern und Gnom, der Kopf gänzlich auf die angezogenen Knie gesunken. Schließlich nickt sie jedoch ganz leicht* Niffin: *nickt leicht* Ich verstehe. warten wir mit der Aufarbneitung bis wir zurück sind, oder meinst du wir kriegen Probleme beim reisen und zusammen arbeiten bis dahin, wenn wir das so stehen lassen? Trixie: Niff.. *leise, getroffen* ..ich habe gesehen, wie schlecht es dir ging.. nach dem Schnaps. Dieses Zeug.. die Hühner.. *schüttelt leicht ihr Haupt* Niffin: *etwas irritiert* Die Hühner? Trixie: Ihnen ist nichts passiert. *leise* Dir schon. Tina und Nikc. Liix. Die Worte der Zwerge zu dem Vorfall .. s-sie mögen kaum zu fassen was an dem abend wirklich passierst ist. Trixie: Wenn die drei das Gift tatsächlich unvorbereitet getrunken haben sollten.. Trixie: Ich habe gesehen wie schlecht es dir ging, Ich dachte.. ich dachte du überlebst das nicht. *wird leiser und leiser* Wir nur kann es Liix ergangen sein, nach einem Glas? Trixie: Nur nicht lange, sagten die Zwerge. Waren, sie waren schon gleich tot. *schluckt schwer* Trixie: Und Du probierst den Schnaps, ich b-bekomme es nicht einmal gleich mit.. *ihre Stimme ist belegt und scheint nach den Worten zu suchen* Niffin: *sofort wieder mit energischerer Stimme, da ist man wohl nahe eines Wunden Punktes* Wir wissen jetzt, dass das Gift wirkt. Ich habe immernoch keine Ahnung, was Silly da wollte und wer diese Gnome für sie waren: Sie waren nicht zufällig hier. Das Gilft Niffin: war nicht zufällig da. Ja, alles sieht genau so aus wie es aussehen soll. Aber wir wissen spätestens jetzt auch, dass wir es mit hoch professionellen Mördern zu tun haben. Auch wenn es nciht so war, können sie es jederzeit so aussehen lassen. Ich Niffin: habe keine Ahnung wie ich hier Wahrscheinlichkeiten bewerten soll, aber ich _weiß_ dass wir nichtmal einen Bruchteil des Bildes hier kennen. Niffin: Aber... ja. Ich hätte dich nie in die Position bringen dürfen. Ich... bitte um Entschuldigung. Wenn nciht jetzt dann später. Das war... weder logisch noch sinnvoll noch irgendetwas anderes als egoistisch. Niffin: Die schnellste Methode, aber die mit den größten Risiken. Trixie: *presst ein bitterliches Seufzen hervor und schlingt die Arme fester um die Knie, schließlich zu Niffins ersten Worten nickend, zu den folgenden still lauschend** Bei Sloan Mexa: Die Winni fand ich nett. Fioni: Die hat bestimmt nen Braten in der röhre Dahlia: Jopp sie sollt nzr nicht so leichrfertig den Rock lüften Mexa: Moah, Fioni. Dahlia klopft an die Tür Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall steht mit einem großen Buch, Feder und Tinte im Durchgang des Lagerhauses und notiert jeden Zwerg der etwas hinein oder hinaus bringt. Mexa klappt den Mund auf. Zu Dahlias Kommentar fällt ihr wohl nicht einmal mehr ein Moah ein. Dafür wird sie umso roter. Dahlia: Huhu Dahlia waves at Sloan Simmersquall. Liixy | Wildhammer Homesteader: Aus'm Weg. Dahlia: Hier ist ja was los Dahlia: Tach, bist du Sloan? Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *schaut nur kurz zu den Gnomen auf, notiert aber gleich wieder nur etwas als der nächste Zwerg raus geht* Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *schaut zu Dahlia auf* Wer will das wissen? Fioni: Na wir Herr Zwerg Dahlia: ich... hab doch eben gefragt? Ohrenprobleme? Ich könnte da helfen. Mexa: Also, ich bin Mexa, und das sind Dahlia und Fioni. Fioni: Tag auch Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Und was wollt'r? *notiert schon wieder einen Zwerg, der herein kommt* Seht'r nicht, dass'ch beschäftigt bin? Mexa: Dahlia, ich glaub, die Zwerge färben langsam auf Dich ab *flüstert sie von hinten* Dahlia: Doch sehen wir und ignorieren es geflissentlich. *nickend* Also wir haben da mal eine Frage... oder zwei. Du kennst die Geschäftspartner von Gaffin? Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Möglich. *notiert sich wieder einen der durchgehenden Zwerge samt Kiste* Was geht's euch an? Fioni: Wir wollen Himbeerschnaps von ihm Dahlia: beziehungsweise wissen wo er ihn her hat. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Himbeerschnaps? *brummt und notiert einen weiteren durchgehenden zwerg* So'n zeug hat'r bestimmt von sonstwoher. *schaut einmal der Reihe nach in die Gnomengesichter* Müssr's unbedingt genau wiss'n? Dahlia: Jopp Dahlia zeigt ihm einen Daumen hoch. Fioni: Aye Dahlia: Das wär voll nett von dir. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Kommt inn'r Stunde wieder, ich hab zu tun, dann schau'ch in'e Bücher. Dahlia: Wir können die Zwerge für dich anhalten wenn du willst? Dann haste Zeit. Fioni: Ich kannse alle in ein Eisblock verwandeln Dahlia: Die Tür vereisen würd reichen Fi Fioni: Ok, sag bescheid, wann ich losgehen soll Fioní loslegen* Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Wollt'r mein Geschäft runier'n? Seit froh, dass'ch euch überhaupt was sag'n will. Soweit kommt's noch, dass'r hier anfangt'n Betrieb zu störn. Raus mit euch! Dahlia: Hmpf....also dann in einer Stunde. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Aye. *steckt seine Nase wieder in sein Handelsbuch und notiert zwei weitere Zwerge die gerade mit Kisten herein gekommen sind* Dahlia: Dann bis nachher, danke Bestechung Fioni: *gen Trixie* In einer Stunde sollten wir mehr wissen Niffin: *betrachtet Dahlia und richtet sich etwas auf* Was meinst du, Freundin Dahlia. Fioni: Ob du noch ein Zwerg umhauen willst mein sie Dahlia: Hast du Lust noch einen Zwerg zu verkloppen? Trixie rutscht von ihrem Schreiter und erhebt sich mühevoll. Trixie: In einer Stunde? Zwerge verkloppen? *fragt sie* Niffin: *blinzelt* Nicht unbedingt. Was ist passiert? Niffin: Außer das es irgendwer verdient hat? Dahlia: Der Zwerg der uns sagen kann wo das Himbeerschnapsfass herkommt, hat erst in einer Stunde Zeit Dahlia: ich dachte vielleicht willst du ihn anderweitig motivieren. Trixie: Wer ist es? Dieser.. dieser Geffin? Dahlia: ne Sloan...der Lager...was auch immer hier Trixie tritt heran, die Wangen unter der Brille noch eigentümlich gerötet, der Mund ernst. Trixie: Sloan? Das ist nicht der Händler. Aber die kennen sich? Dahlia: Sloan macht hier das Lager und kann wohl in den Büchern nachschauen wo das Fass herkommt Niffin: *lächelt schief* ich bezweifle, dass ich ihn gerade verprügeln könnte wenn ich wollte. Und ich denke audf die eine Stunde... nun, ich sollte gerade offenbar keine Entscheidungen treffen,. Warum also nicht sorum. Trixie nickt und blickt betroffen auf den Boden. Niffin: Wenn ihr meint ich solle wen schlagen, ist das vermutlich sinnvoller als es für mich gerade klingt. Mexa: Ich glaub, sie wollte gar nicht, dass wir ihn verprügeln. Aber wir wollten's in jedem Fall angeboten haben. Dahlia: Ne nicht unbedingt...aber wenn du Lust hättest wäre die Gelegenheit günstig gewesen. Trixie bringt ein sehr sachtes Lächeln ob Niffins Worten zu Stande, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf. Niffin: Warum braucht er eine Stunde? Dahlia: Er...arbeitet.... oder zumindest nennt er das so. Dahlia: Selbst ich könnte einen Bot bauen der diese Arbeit macht Trixie runzelt fragend die Stirn. Niffin greift zui seiner Umhängetasche, sucht ein wenig und wirft einen klimpernden beutel richtung Dahlia. Niffin: Das wäre vielelciht die leichtere Überredungstechnik. Dahlia fängt diesen überaus ungeschiclt Fioni: Bestchen ? Dahlia: Ich soll ihn mit Silbermünzen bewerfen? Fioni: Bestechen Niffin: Wieso bestechen? Er soll umsonst etwas für uns tun was er tun darf. Wir bezahlen ihn. Dahlia: Das könnte funktionieren, er wirkte... naja...durchschnittlich intelligent. Trixie: *seufzt* Hm, wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich tatsächlich recht wenig.. honoriert. Dahlia: ich probier das mal. Mexa: Na, dann probieren wir's? Niffin: Na dann, nur zu. Da sollten etwa 8 Gold drin seinm, da gibt es also...spielraum. Mexa läßt Käthe wieder auf den Boden und folgt Dahlia. Trixie: Bleibst du bei den Schreitern, Niff? Ich.. ich gehe dann mit. Fioni: Na dann Fioni: Da sind wir wieder Dahlia: jaja ich weiß, war eine kurze Stunde. Trixie: *nickt sacht gen Niffin und folgt dann den anderen* Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *ist immernoch dabei sein Buch zu führen und schaut nur ungehaltena uf, als die Meute wieder auftaucht* Uhr les'n zu schwer für euch? Dahlia: Also...sag mal....was verdienst pro laufendem Zwergenfasskonglomerat hier? Mexa: Ich hab gar keine Uhr dabei. Fioni: Ich hab ein Chronometer dabei *schmunzelt zu Mexa* Trixie tritt ein gutes Stück hinter den anderen ein. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Mä'dschen, ich hab keine Zeit für eur'n Unsinn. Trixie *später Dahlia: Man sagt ja Zeit ist Geld.....also...was würde das nachschauen demnach kosten? Trixie eyes Sloan Simmersquall up and down. Trixie gesellt sich zu den Mitgnominnen, den Zwerg mit einem abschätzenden Blick bedenkend. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *da spitzt er die Ohren* Ah, so soll's laufen? *nickt dann und wirft einen Blick in Richtung der ankommenden und weggehenden Zwerge* Für'n schönen, gold'nen Taler schau'ch doch glatt direkt nach. Mexa: Kriegst Du. Normalerweise würd ich ja verhandeln, aber bis wir uns einig sind, ist die Stunde rum. Dahlia fummelt aus dem Beutel eine Goldmünze und behält sie in der Hand Dahlia: Na dann schau mal nach. Trixie blickt gen Mexa und zieht die Brauen hoch, dann schaut sie erwartungsvoll gen des Zwergs. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *holt tief Luft, brummt und hebt eine Hand um den nächstbesten Zwerg aufzuhalten bis er fertig ist.* Also wasn sucht'r genau? Schnaps von Giffin? Wo'r her is? Mexa: Himbeerschnaps. Genau. Dahlia: Ja Himbeerschnaps, das Fass hat eine goblinishe Beschriftung Trixie: Ein kleines Fass. Keine Fünf Liter. *ergänzt sie* Wird vor nicht all zu langer Zeit von einem gewissen.. Gundy.. Grundy.. Mac Graff aus Kirthafen gekauft worden sein.. Trixie: ..falls soetwas verzeichnet steht. Trixie: Big'Wixx ist auf dem Fass angegeben zudem. *erklärt sie noch* Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *brummt und legt sein Buch beiseite, den Weg zum Schrank hat er schnell überbrückt und schon ein neues Buch in Händen* Goblinschnaps ... HImbeer ... Gnome sind doch verrückt. *sucht* Mexa: So sind wir eben. *breit grinst sie den Zwergen an* Dahlia wartet erstmal ab Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: Gibt nru ein Fass Himbeerschnaps dieser Sorte im letzten Jahr. Gekauft von'm Langen aus Hochstade, Martin Maurer. Aber's Fass kommt von'r Big Wixx Freihandelsgesellschaft aus Sturmwind, Altstadt. Trixie: Im.. letzten Jahr? Wie lange ist das genau her? Dahlia: hmm....habt ihr nicht erst kürzlich eines an Kirthafen verkauft? Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: 'n Jahr hat 365 Tage, das sollt'n Gnom wissen, aye? Trixie: *murmelt zu sich selbst* Freihandelsgesellschaft, Martin Mauerer.. - *lauter* Wir wiseen wie lang ein Jahr ist. Mexa: Also, der Maurer hat das Fest von Euch hier gekauft? Mexa: *Fass Trixie: Was wir nicht wissen: Wann ist das Fass wo gekauft und verkauft worden! Dahlia: Ja, oder habt ihr es von dieser Big Wixx gesellschaft gekauft? Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *ganz langsam* Ich hätt nich gedacht, dass Gnome so begriffsstutzig sein könn'n. *schüttelt den Kopf* Im ganzen, letzten Jahr is hier ein einziges Fass Himbeerschnaps durch gekomm'n. Und das eine Fass, dass'ch hier Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: gesehen hab, is von Sturmwind, nach Hochstade zu'm Kerl der Martin mauer heißt gekarrt wor'n, da in Hochstade von Giffin g'kauft wor'n, hier her g'bracht wor'n, und dann weiter verkauft wor'n. Mexa: Und wann hat der Giffin das Fass gekauft? Trixie: Aye.. *nickt genervt* Und wann habt ihr es in Hochstade erstanden? "Innerhalb des letzten Jahres" ist nicht sehr präzise. Trixie: Genau. *nickt gen Mexa* Und wann ist es dann weiterverkauft worden? Mexa: Ja, wir hätten auch "wann genau?" fragen können. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *schaut zu Trixie* Sa'ma hast'e da nur Luft zwischen'n Ohren? Ich hab mit'r Sache gar nichts zu tun. 's Fass hat Giffin'kauft. Ich registier's Zeug nur hier. *schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf und schaut nochmal ins Buch* Er Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: hat's hier vor'm Monat her'bring lass'n. Mexa: Da war Silly noch zu Hause. Oder? *überlegt sie flüsternd* Trixie: Vor einem Monat! Das ist doch eine Aussage! *nickt knapp* Dahlia: ahhh na das ist doch mal was, danke. *reicht ihm die Münze* Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *nimmt die Münze entgegen* Und jetzt raus hier, ihr haltet'n Betrieb auf. Dahlia: Jaja Mexa: Hm. Danke für die Hilfe. Trixie nickt säuerlich gen des Zwergs, wendet sich um und geht. Liixy | Sloan Simmersquall: *schnappt sich wieder sien Buch und winkt die wartenden Zwerge wieder durch* Stillwassers Brief und der Plan Niffin wendet sich zu dan anderen um und schaut fragend. Dahlia: Wir müssen nach Hochstade Trixie: *murrt* Jetzt hat er uns doch tatsächlich nicht gesagt, wann er das Fass wieder ausgetragen hat. Trixie: Oder verzeichnen die soetwas nicht? Niffin: *nickt langsam* Hochstade, ja? Warum. Dahlia: Marin Mauer hat das Fass an Gaffin verkauft Dahlia: Und der lebt da Mexa: Also, vor einem Monat hat der das Fass gekauft. Von einem Maurer aus Hochstade. Aber das Fass kommt aus Sturmwind Altstadt. Niffin: ...ist Maurer ein name oder der beruf? Dahlia: Von der Big Wixx Irgendwasgesellschaft Trixie: Dort ist das Fass von Gaffinn erstanden worden. Von einem Menschen. *nickt gen Dahlia und Mexa* Und in der Altstadt ist wohl Big'Wixx Handel ansässig. Mexa: Was machen Goblins in Sturmwind Altstadt? Und ... das war der Name. Glaub ich. Dahlia: Der Typ heiß Martin Mauer Trixie: Freihandelsgesellschaft. *ergänzt sie* Niffin: *nickt langsam und wischt sich ölige handschuhe an der Hose ab* Ein Mensch. Mit Verbindungen zur Altstadt. Wenn ich vermuten sollte wer da seine Hände drin hat reden wir wieder von Sillys alter Organisation, oder springe ich zu weit? Dahlia: Nö der Gedanke kam mir auch schon Mexa: Aber wenn das alles vor über einem Monat war ... Da war Silly doch noch zu Hause. Dahlia: Naja große Taten wollen vorbereitet sein. Niffin: Dann würden wir an dieser Stelle davon ausgehen, dass bestimmte Sturmwinder Institutionen es ganz gezielt auf Nick und Vali abgesehen hatten? Liixy | Ein Zwerg mit blau gefiedertem Obergewand und Fliegerbrille auf der Nase kommt aus Richtung Dorfeingang suchend näher und geht auf die Gnome zu. Trixie: *seufzt* Wer weiß.. das Fass ist allerdings bereits vor einem Monat hier im Lager verzeichnet worden. Wenn das Gift da schon drinnen war, müsste das ganze also weit im Voraus geplant gewesen sein. Oder es ist irgendwas schief gelaufen? Liixy | Kurierzwerg: Einer von euch ein Niffin Sprungschnalle oder ne Mexa .... irgendwas? Mexa: Äh, Mexa bin ich. Das ist Niffin. *sie deutet auf den Gnomen* Dahlia: ne ich denk das Gift war so speziell.... das war geplant Niffin: *schaut den zwerg irritiert an* ....ist er. Hier? Mexa: Ja, aber dann war Silly trotzdem ein Unfall. Oder? Liixy | Kurierzwerg: Hab hier'n Brief für euch. *schwingt den Umschlag in der Luft* Wer zeichnet mir das ab? Niffin: Ein Moment, Freundin Mexa. *der Blick hängt weiter auf dem kurier* Mexa: Für uns? Öh, kann ich machen. Dahlia: Ihr kriegt hier Post? habt ihr Süßigkeiten bestellt? Mexa: Ein Brief für Niffin UND mich? *fragt sie noch einmal verdutzt nach* Mexa: Öh, nö. glaub nicht. Trixie: Abzeichnende Wildhammer? *leise* Muss wichtig sein. Und dann auch noch hier.. Liixy | Kurierzwerg: *nickt und hält Mexa ein Klammerbrett hin mit einer Linie zum Unterschreiben* Privater Auftrag, kein Name, nur'n haufen Geld damit's möglichst schnell hier auftaucht. War schon oben in Kirthafen, aber da wart'r nicht mehr. Dahlia: Schade. Niffin: ...von wem? Nicht von...*räuspert sich* Von wem, Mexa? Niffin: ...eine Gnomin? Mexa: Sowas. Und von wem ist der? *Aber sie ist schon dabei zu unterschreiben - oder vielmehr, ihren Namen zu malen, sehr sorgfältig und verschnörkelt, wenn's schon nichts anders zu schreiben gibt.* Liixy | Kurierzwerg: *schüttelt den Kopf* Ne Lange, ganz in Schwarz. Persöhnlich an Niffin oder Mexa abgeben, hat se gesatgt. Mexa: In Schwarz? Luzulla? Aber die ist ja nicht lang. Dahlia: Naja... mäßig lang Niffin: *nickt langsam, etwas steif* Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank, Freund Kurier. Mexa: Ein Zwerg würde sie aber nicht lang nennen. Liixy | Kurierzwerg: *nickt die Unterschrift ab* Man dankt. 'nickt Mexa, dann dem Rest zu* Schön'n Tag noch. Dahlia: Dir auch Trixie blickt erwartungsvoll gen Mexa. Dahlia winkt dem Kurier Mexa nimmt den Brief entgegen und mustert ihn als wäre er eine Tafel Schokolade. Liixy | Kurierzwerg entfernt sich dann wieder in Richtung Stadtrand. Trixie: Nun machts nicht spannend! *drängt sie* Niffin: ...schaust du in den brief, Freundin Mexa? *zu den anderen* Ob Sillys Anwesenheit ein Zufall für den Mörder war bleibt offen. Der SI kann sehr wohl davon gewusst haben, dass sie zum passenden Zeitpunkt hier sein würde, wenn sie sie hierhin egschickt Niffin: haben. Mexa öffnet den Brief dann überraschend eilig und überfliegt erstmal die Zeilen, um bei der Unterschrift zu landen. "Oh, der ist von Silianea." Dahlia: Eeben, alles eingefädelt Trixie: Magus Stillwasser? Mexa: Mhm, genau. Niffin: Oh. Interessant. Dahlia: Aber ich weiß nicht....das Gift in dir Niff hatte was magisches an sich...nekrotisches...passt das zu Sillys altem Brötchengeber? Trixie: Was.. wehalb hier? W-was scheibt sie, meine ich? Mexa: Öh, sie schreibt ... alles mögliche wegen der Hand. *und damit reicht sie den Brief dann doch direkt an Niffin weiter* Mexa: Da, guck. Niffin nimmt den Brief entgegen, schaut aber erstmal nicht drauf, stattdessen wird mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Dahlia geschaut. Mexa: Was ist denn magisch nekrotisches Gift? Niffin: Das... ist magisch? Dahlia: öhm ja...fühlte sich sehr unnatürlich an. Niffin deutet mit dem Brief Richtung Fass. Dahlia: ich sag ja...tot oder schlimmeres Mexa: Hm ... wie von den untoten Rittern? Trixie bedenkt Dahlia mit einem ernsten Blick, die Lippen geschürzt. Niffin: Nekrotisch.. hat das etwas mit der Geißel zu tun? Ist das das dunkle Wirken, was auch die Katze macht? Mexa: Oder das. Aber das wollt ich jetzt nicht sagen, damit Trixie nicht wieder schimpft *sie deutet auf Niffin* Dahlia: keine Ahnung, dass mit der Katze erklärt mir ja keiner. Also ich hab zum ersten mal sowas gefühlt. Keine Ahnung wie schlimm es wirklich wäre...aber es fühlte sich magisch und eben irgendwie untot an. Mexa: Und hast Du untote Ritter schon gefühlt? Trixie: Sch-schon gut, Mexa. *leise* Dahlia: öhm...nö? Mexa: Hm. Mist. Niffin: *nickt langsam und zupft sich am Bart* Das... ist interessant. Der Kern scheint immer ncoh die Frage, was Silly hier machte... *schaut nun etwas abwesend in den brief* Trixie: Ja - also die Briefe: Was schreibt Magus Stillwasser? Zu der Hand, sagst du, Mexa? Mexa: Also, wenn's die Katze war, kann es sein, dass sie es lange geplant auf Silly abgesehen hat. Und wenn's was untotes ist, glaub ich nicht an die Geheimlinge. Schreibt silianea irgendwas über untote Ritter? Niffin reicht Trixie den Brief weiter Niffin: Hier werden zwei andere interessante Gemeinschaften erwähnt... offenbar dunkle Götter evrehrende Assassinen der Menschen mit der Hand als Symbol. Trixie nimmt den Brieg entgegen und hält ihn sie, dass auch Dahlia mitlesen kann. Trixie *Brief Dahlia schaut mit rein Niffin: dunkle Gottheit,nekrotische Magie... passt das? Mexa: Dunkle Götter verehrende. Oh. Ja, das klingt doch als könnte das passen. Dahlia: kein Schimmer. Dahlia zieht eine Schnute Niffin: ....um eine Spekulation einzuwerfen: Silly könnte hier gewesen sein, um zu verhindern, dass Vali und Nick ermordet werden. Trixie: Hm.. das ist zu allen möglichen Organisationen mit einem möglichen Hand-Symbol. Dahlia: Das wäre dann mehr so meh gelaufen Mexa: Aber die Katze ist doch auch irgendwie so was wie ein dunkler Gott, oder? Also, ich glaub immer mehr, dass die da ihre Pfote im Spiel hat. Niffin: Nicht notwendig, Freundin Dahlia. Wie kann man sie besser schützen als wennd er Feind seinen Auftrag für erfüllt hält? Mexa: Ja schon, Niffin. Aber wieso läßt sie sich dann einfach so vergiften? Wär ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass die Zwerge keinen Schnaps trinken? Niffin: Liix war auch eine Professionelle. Ich... kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass sie von Gift so überrascht war, wenn sie Mord erwartete. Dahlia: Also ich denke so oder so sollten wir der Spur des Fasses folgen Trixie faltet den Brief zuammen. Mexa: Eben. Das sag ich doch schon seit Tagen. Niffin: *nickt knapp* Sollten wir wohl. Zum hafen und von da ein Schiff nach Sturmwind... oder eher nicht Sturmwind, bei der Lage, aber ein hafen näher daran. Mexa: Liix wär nie so unvorsichtig. Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Aber sie muss es so hindrehen, dass sogar wir glauben, dass alle tot sind, damit es echt genug ist. Trixie: Ihr meint sie haben nicht nur ihren Tod durch Gift gestellt, sondern auch ihre Verbrennung und die Tagebucheinträge und Briefe zuvor? Dahlia: das grüne von Nick neutralisiert vielleicht das Gift...wer weiß Mexa: Na klar! Silly hat doch bestimmt keine Probleme an ein paar Gnomenknochen zu kommen, die man dann verbrennen kann. Vielleicht hat ja irgendwer auch magisch geholfen oder so. Keine Ahnung. Niffin: Freundin Trixie, wenn du es alle mehr als ungewöhnlichen Umstände mit denen wir arbeten zum trotz für zu unwahrscheinlich hälst, sag es bitte. Trixie: *seufzt abermals* Ich meine, der Umstand, dass die drei an dem Abend zusammen getrunken habenm als fast kein Zwerg mehr da gewesen ist.. vielleicht, aber.. Dahlia: naja ich halts auch noch im Rahmen, dass alle wirklich tot sind, aber ich bin optimisticher als gestern Niffin: *nickt leicht* Wir haben keinen Hinweis in diese Richtung. Aber wir haben massive Lücken in der Geschicjte die wir kennen. Trixie: Der Wirtsgehilfe ist dann gelaufen um den Schamanen zu holen.. Trixie: Hatte der Schmied erwähnt, ob er geblieben ist? Oder wer war da noch? *überlegt konzentriert* Mexa: Na, ich sag ja nicht, dass es gar nicht sein kann, dass sie tot sind. Aber soo wär's einfach zu ... einfach. Niffin: Der Schmied, der Wirt und der Trinker. Dahlia: Wollen wir das nicht auf dem Weg nach Hochstade ausdiskutieren? Trixie schiebt ihre Brille hoch und reibt sie die Augen, eine hilflose Miene ziehend. Trixie *sich Trixie: Hochstade.. Mauerer. So fragen wir den, ja? Niffin: *nickt* Sollten wir vielleicht. Aber der Schreiter schafft das nicht mehr,. Feundin Mexa. Mexa: Dann hol ich den Wagen und wir nehmen die Ziege mit. Niffin: Den solltest du sicher lagern, wenn du meinst, der wäre die Reperatur wert. Ein neuer wäre vielleicht eine bessere Gelegenheit. Dahlia: Kommst du mit der Ziege gut klar, oder sollen wir tauschen Mexa? Trixie: Hochstade - wo liegt das? Haben wir generell noch genug Kraftkerne oder Phlogistion für die Schreiter? Niffin: Ziege? Oh... klar, warum nicht. Aber wir sollten erstmal fragen wie und wo denn der Weg dahin überhaupt ist.. Mexa: Ich mag die Ziege. Aber den Schreiter nehm ich mit nach Hause. Den mag ich nämlich auch. Niffin: Gut. Dann... Reisevorbereitungen. Wir brauchen informationen zum Weg. Wir brauchen Proviant und... vielleicht einen Tüftler. Mexa: Trixie tüftelt doch. Trixie: Wer tüftelt nicht unter uns? Dahlia: Naja um einen Schreiter zu reparieren bin ich noch nicht gut genug Niffin: Hm, ich meinte mehr wegen dem Phlogiston. Aber etwas kriegen wir ja noch aus Mexas Tank.. Mexa: Ja, da ist bestimmt noch genug drin. Niffin: Gut, auf zum Wirt. Haben wir alles erfragt was wir hier wollten? Habt ihr nach dem GDG gefragt? Dahlia: Ich hab noch recht viel. ich hab einen Bremsrückgewinnungskraftkern eingebaut Trixie: Ich hatte für hin und Rückreise so gut es geht geplant. Allerdings nehmen wir ja nun Umwege hinzu. Mexa: Och nö, nach den Gnomen zu fragen hab ich vergessen. Dahlia: ich kenn die eh nicht Trixie: Der olle Zwerg war noch mundfauler als der Barde, Niff. Niffin: Dann mach ich das am Gasthaus gleich... *lächelt schief* Vielleicht erkennt man mich ja noch. Mexa: Den Bardenschlächter von Kirthafen kennt hier leider keiner. Dahlia: Ich hab schon Vorräte für mich, ich pass auf die Schreiter auf Trixie nods at Dahlia. Niffin: Gut, dann... bis gleich. Trixie *nickt* Bis dann, Dahlia! __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__